star_wars_off_the_recordfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Manshin
“We should not stand aside as those who are weak are cut out of this world into the unknown.” ― Mika Manshin Mika Aragonia Manshin (60BBY ― Unknown) was a human female politician born on the planet Grizmallt. She was married to the ambitious Hannibal Brackins and was the mother of High Colonel Kurin Brackins. She born to a family of very high royalty and standards and was the youngest in the family. She had an older sister named Eris and just like her parents, expected more from her and had to outmatch her. At the age of 12, she was sent to Coruscant to gain a foothold in the senate. She was given connections to important people and was in the care of her uncle, whom she considered to more fatherly than her actual father. As the years went by on Coruscant, she had learnt the ins and outs of politics and was becoming admirable to everyone. She was able to read people just from the smallest details of their body language and unlike her family, used these skills to do good. These skills allowed her to also rise amongst the senate and made name for Mika rather than Manshin. This soon fell apart when she was involved in a scandal relating to this sudden rise. Detailing that she had slept with countless opponents, killing off opponents, and bribing them to get her position. Mika had nothing after scandal. Her uncle had business elsewhere, Eris was sent to visit her and her progress. Because of this sudden visit, she had the resolve to make amends before her arrival. She traced the source of the scandal to a Rodian and is threatens him to dispel these rumours or his illegal arms dealing is found out. She gets what she wants in due time and still reveals his business, ridding the galaxy of one less scum. Eris soon arrives but still hears about the scandal and how it was fake, but is still in disbelief that she let that happen in the first place. To find some common ground and peace, Mika tries to bond with her sister and takes her out for dinner accompanied by senate guards. Despite her good intention, Eris simply ignored her and caused an argument to ensue, leaving Mika to walk out on her sister at the restaurant. As she was going home, she heard a blaster shot not to far away and sees two men beating a man on the ground. She commands her guards to stop them while she gets the nearest police droids. After the two men are sent away, she approaches the wounded man and is about to talk but is found unconscious by the time she got to him. She decides to bring him to her apartment and take care of her. She is up early the next day and waits for this mysterious man to come to. Mika also finds Eris in her living room, coming with an apology about her behaviour and how she has always wanted the freedom Mika had. Mika forgives her and is asked about the mysterious man, with Eris believing he was a lowly criminal due to appearance. Mika disproves this and tells her that he was in trouble and helped. Eris soon leaves promising to come back with a better impression and soon after, the man awakens. He introduces himself as Hannibal Brackins. Mika quickly deducts that this man appears to have gathered scars inside and out. Hannibal explains his story to her but can clearly tell that something off with the story. Growing some sort of fondness to him, she keeps him as an escort and sees how he does with other people whilst also shortening his name to Hann. After a senate meeting, Mika found Hann outside her door upset and down. She tried to console with him but was ultimately shoved off. She felt a sense of responsibility to this man and decided to drag him around Coruscant to cheer him up. Visiting sights like the Jedi Temple and the outside to the Galactic Senate building. This did not please him and was soon also down. Before claiming this was hopeless, fireworks were shot in the air and caught the attention of both Hann and Mika. As they were both entranced looking around the sky, their eyes soon met, resulting in a kiss and a night spent together. It was at this moment where she saw that she didn’t need her family’s approval or their love for her happiness and finally fell for Hannibal. They were soon secretly marring in Coruscant to hide it from her family expect Eris, whom she invited. This was the first time Mika saw Eris smile for her. A few years later, Kurin was born. Soon after that, Hannibal left the two promising that he would build up his courage and the ability to defend his family. She gave him the approval to do so but during his absence, Mika dug around into Hann’s past and what he was actually doing when they met considering he had kept it from her. After talking to the people he talked to, she finds out about his goal and is shock. During this time of disbelief, her parents find out that she married a commoner. She is given the command to divorce Hann and be forcefully married to someone of their choice. Convinced he has changed in the past couple of years, she denies this and breaks off from her parents and disowns them, ridding her of the family name and royalty. Mika was now cut off and would still be until Eris came to help her. She managed to requisition a mine at Mygeeto after the battle to help her out and provide her and Hann a job as owners. She took the job and could not thank her enough. When Hann returned, Mika confronted him about his past and forced him to explain everything. Believing Hann really change, she forgave him and told him to promise to leave those days behind and care for Kurin. She would stay at Mygeeto until Hann’s death, force her to move to Dantooine. After Kurin leaves for the Imperial army, her fate is unknown from then on. Personality And Characteristics ---- “And who are you suppose to be, little lady?” “Mika of the Manshin family. And I'm holding you accountable for attempted murder!” ― Mika Manshin, confronting two criminals Mika was a fearless woman in the face of danger. Although not strong physically, she could hold her own no matter the situation. She is able to confront those who wrong her bravely. She is also very caring to those around her. Providing supplies and credits to charities whenever she could. Category:Characters